


Rest

by Sleeplust



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, May Appear OOC, Nightmares, Self-Indulgent, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeplust/pseuds/Sleeplust
Summary: It was hard being Karma. Darha had many things to battle, even her own sub-conscious. Thankfully this time, she wasn't alone.
Relationships: Shen/Karma (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Rest

It all begun with the simple gesture of the wind against her skin pushing, perhaps nudging, her over to look at the sea. 

Over a hundred warships arrived, painting the sky black with their smoke. The sound of a thousand drums echoed and for a second all seemed to be still. 

Then the first explosion broke the wind with its sound.

Missiles and fire incoming from the Noxian fleet. Magic and technology of war, unknown up until that point to the First Lands. 

First the land, then its people.

All were butchered.

Without mercy.

She tried to scream, to do anything to stop the slaughter. The flame inside her chest no longer growing with her anguish, no longer intact to her spirit. 

She looked behind her. A million eyes stared back. A million gazes of disapproval, of disappointment. As if the mere thought of fighting back had been a mistake she would pay with her life.

But then… she realized the error she had made was to be punished in a way that transcended her mortal existence.

The ground beneath her gave way and then she never stopped falling. 

The Spirit had abandoned her.

\---

She woke up in cold sweat, clutching her chest and tears pouring hot down her cold cheeks. 

The silhouette besides her shifted and for a second nothing was heard besides her quiet sobs.

"Darha…?"

She did not respond.

Shen sat up, the sleepiness completely drained from his now alerted mind. He turned over to the weeping woman laying besides him.

Not another second passed and she was now craddled inside the man's arms, face buried in his chest. He pressed his cheek on the top of her head, his rough hands slowly stroking the smooth skin of her bare back. 

No words were exchanged between the two for a while. 

Darha could not feel any more guilty for waking up her beloved, but knowing he is there to embrace her after such a cursed vision soothed her more than she thought it possible. 

Shen of course, was not too sure about what to do. He was worried, he wanted to know what happened, what made his heartlight so distressed in the middle of the night. So he followed his instinct, which was to provide physical comfort. Something the two were not able to share as much as they hoped. 

Once Darha felt her chest lightening up again she moved, making Shen's arms unravel from her body as she sat across him. She reached a hand to him, which he took, and while looking into his eyes she finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for waking you up" her voice came out softly. She took his cheek inside her other hand, gently moving her thumb over it. "It was just a nightmare. I will go make myself some tea, you should rest". 

With that she slowly retreated from him, getting out of bed and then leaving him alone inside the room as she made her way to the kitchen. 

Shen stayed still for some minutes. His eyes starting to glow as he looked around, trying to see if there was any ill-willed spirit around. There wasn't any, much to his expectations, but it only confirmed the fact that something was clearly bothering Darha. Something that bloomed from within herself. 

The kitchen was always tidy. Darha had made great effort to keep everything organized. She was waiting over the kettle now, watching as the water bubbled up and hot steam formed. She poured the boiling water inside the teapot and waited before pouring herself a cup. She then took a seat, her eyes tiredly staring at the hot beverage in front of her. 

At first she hadn't even noticed Shen taking a seat besides her. She hadn't heard the ninja's footsteps nor when he pulled out a chair. Of course, it wasn't just her spacing out, Shen had always been a master of stealth and could drown any unnecessary sound easily. That's just how skilled he was. He looked at her and then his eyes fell onto the teapot. 

Darha closed her eyes for a second, nodding before Shen could ask. She had made more tea than she could drink herself. 

Pouring himself a cup, Shen waited for Darha to finish her sip before he could ask, but she was once thought ahead of him once again.

"I saw destruction. I was unable to do anything. I failed the Karmas before me and the Spirit… it left..." she choked on the last words. 

This time Shen took her hand. 

"This will never happen" he said a bit sternly. "You have been doing everything in your hand for Ionia years now"

"I know. But I can't help but feel like this is not enough. I, am not enough". 

"You are more than enough, Darha. No one is as devoted to the First Lands as you. Not even me". 

Darha squeezed his hand. "That's not true. You have done all you can to restore the balance. Even after all the hardship the Kinkou went through. You have been so strong-"

"-Same as you, beloved". He finished for her. He had lifted his cup and taken a sip as she talked, still holding onto the porcelain. He looked into her eyes and he could tell that she could not argue. Darha sighed. She knew he was right. She knew that whatever dared come her way, she would fight for her people.

Shen had now finished his tea. Warm lips pressed against her temple, a tender kiss lingering, making her eyelids feel heavier. 

"No matter what happens" he whispered to her "You have built a legacy for the First Lands, for our people. Future generations will be thankful because of that. The future Karma, most of all".

With that, he got up and went to wash his cup. Darha stayed silent once more, taking another sip of her tea. 

"Thank you" she said softly, her lips forming into a soft smile. 

Shen did not smile often, but seeing her like this made his own lips curl upwards for a second.

"I will be waiting for you upstairs, don't take long" he said as he started making his way "You need to rest" he stated lastly.

Darha huffed a little at the last remark but her smile did not fade. Her thumb brushed over the cup as she took one last sip.

Thank the Spirit for her heartlight.


End file.
